


National Anthem

by SeleneK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Erotico, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Government, Homophobia, M/M, Racism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul e Brian si incontrano una sera in un pub irlandese. Due ragazzi normali, costretti per motivi diversi a nascondere la propria omosessualità. Attorno a loro si sviluppa la vicenda di un paese governato da un Presidente votato sulla scia dell'odio e della paura. Con la democrazia e la libertà minacciate da più fronti, sarà proprio Paul che si sentirà in dovere di cambiare le cose, perché lui ha il potere di farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Irish Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ogni riferimento a persone esistenti o a fatti realmente accaduti è puramente casuale. I personaggi e la trama sono di mia esclusiva proprietà. 
> 
> Buon salve al mondo. Che dire di questa storia? Io volevo solo scrivere una OS pornografica e poi mi è venuta in mente una trama. Mannaggia a me. Però la prendo con filosofia, cercherò di aggiornarla una volta al mese o anche di più, se riesco, dato che la priorità verrà data alle altre due long già avviate. Da una parte è un po’ un esperimento; sto scrivendo al tempo passato due storie completamente diverse da loro, ne ho scritta una al presente in prima persona e ora vorrei provare a scrivere al presente ma in terza persona. Mi piace sperimentare e nessuno può impedirmi di farlo. Questa storia la immagino molto “a episodi”, quindi a differenza del mio solito, molto probabilmente, ogni capitolo avrà un suo titolo e cercherò di usare una narrazione che possa permettermi di seguire questa concezione dell’idea che ho. Detto questo, ci sarà tanto slash ma anche het e femslah, perché non credo che l’amore abbia limiti e non vedo perché debba averne io di scrivere di determinate coppie.  
> Per quanto riguarda questo capitolo, buon porno.

 [ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ynndqc)

 

 **The Irish Pub**  
 

Il muro dietro la spalliera del letto è ormai pieno di bozzi. In alcuni punti è addirittura venuto via l’intonaco. Ha stretto le sbarre del letto così forte da farsi male alle mani, ma cazzo se quel tipo lo sta scopando con foga.  
Si permette una scopata al mese o poco più e va a cercare gli uomini non nei locali gay o nelle odiose discoteche, ma dove è più improbabile che gli amanti dei bei culi si nascondino. Bische clandestine, pub pieni di irlandesi incazzati, e proprio lì l’ha trovato.  
  
I capelli rossi lunghi legati in una coda alta. Sembrano infuocati. Lo osserva a lungo mentre si fa servire una birra scura. Il ragazzo gioca a poker urlando e ride decisamente troppo, finché i loro occhi non si incrociano. Ha gli occhi color nocciola. Sul bel volto lungo l’accenno di barba rossa mal rasata gli infiamma i sensi. Ha solo accennato un sorriso, di solito basta quello.  
Quello si avvicina. Parlano del più e del meno, dello sport, del “non ti ho mai visto da queste parti” e poi si era ritrova nella sua macchina, una vecchia berlina, che ha visto tempi migliori, color topo.  
Si fa spingere contro il portone del vecchio stabile in cui il rosso abita, intrappolato in un abbraccio soffocante e in un bacio quasi tossico.  
«Non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami», sussurra tra un bacio e l’altro.  
«Paul», mormora, affondando le dita tra i capelli rossi.  
Quel tizio è alto, restare aggrappato alle sue spalle è difficile. Ma è anche forte. Si sente sollevare da sotto le cosce e portare nell’appartamento al piano terra.  
«E tu?»  
«Brian», risponde quasi ringhiando, togliendogli la felpa, buttandola da parte. Si allontana da lui per spogliarsi a sua volta. La giacca di pelle e la maglia nera raggiungono presto la sua felpa e la canottiera che indossa sotto. Per Paul quel ragazzo è la perfezione. Lui è cosciente che il suo aspetto da angioletto rinascimentale piace molto a certi uomini e non è difficile attirarli con un sorriso e l’offerta di una birra. Si sente tirare i boccoli scuri per un altro bacio feroce. La bocca dell’altro sa di birra e tabacco. Cade sul materasso e si lascia sfilare i jeans assieme ai boxer, afferrando le lenzuola sotto di sé. Avrebbe dovuto aver paura di uno sconosciuto. Ogni volta avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato; quel tizio avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, stritolandogli il collo con una mano sola. Ma ha il cazzo troppo in tiro per pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa. Si posta sul materasso, gattonando verso di lui per aprirgli i jeans. Le dita di Brian gli accarezzano i capelli, mentre l’osserva abbassargli i pantaloni. Solleva il viso, cercando i suoi occhi mentre la punta della sua erezione gli sfiora una guancia. Con irruenza si sente strattonare la testa. Quando chiude gli occhi sente il sapore forte della sua eccitazione in bocca. L’idea di pompino di Brian è quella di tenergli la testa ferma mentre gli scopa la bocca e a lui va benissimo. Non c’è cosa che lo eccita di più della violenza. Succhia forte facendosi guidare da lui, sentendolo sbattere contro la gola.  
«Rischio di venire così e finirla qua, dai girati», gli dice con fare perentorio, tra gli ansimi.  
Paul sorride con malizia, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. Si stende sul ventre, prendendo un cuscino tra le mani, in attesa. Lo sente armeggiare con quello che intuisce essere un preservativo e il tubetto di lubrificante che teneva in un cassetto. Alza un sopracciglio: un tipo davvero preparato.   
Gli entra dentro con un’unica e lenta spinta. Mugola, tirando a sé le coperte ormai sfatte.  
«Avanti, scopami», sussurra con voce spezzata.  
Non c’è bisogno di chiederlo. Gli tira i capelli, costringendolo a inarcare la schiena dolorosamente, mentre lo prende con forza. Non ama solo il modo in cui Brian lo sta scopando, ma anche i versi che emette. Ha una bella voce bassa e i suoi sospiri sono musica per le sue orecchie. Il suo cazzo sfrega contro il materasso, ma metà dell’eccitazione che prova è causata da quella voce.  
E dal fatto che lo sta prendendo come ha sempre sognato.

Paul ha i capelli di un morbido castano che si arricciano in boccoli ribelli. Gli ricorda uno di quei quadri che ogni tanto gli capita di vedere nelle pubblicità delle riviste. Ha il viso tondo da ragazzino, ma doveva avere ben più di vent’anni o col cazzo che il barista – un suo caro amico – gli avrebbe servito da bere. Quello che lo colpisce di più sono gli occhi: così azzurri da sembrare finti. Brian è un insospettabile meccanico che la sera va a bere con gli amici al solito squallido bar. I suoi colleghi sono convinti che sia sommerso di fica, dopo tutto è un bel ragazzo. Ma in quel miscuglio di bigottismo e ipocrisia è sempre stato impossibile per lui essere sincero. E poi è da poco che ha scoperto la propria omosessualità. È stato davvero un tizio coperto di fica e ora è un tizio coperto di cazzo, solo che gli tocca tenerlo nascosto, nel limite del possibile.  
Capisce subito quando un ragazzo vuole solo scopare; gli uomini hanno l’abitudine di sorridere in un certo modo, come se ce l’avessero scritto in faccia. E quel ragazzo ha un cartello al neo sopra la testa che recita “ti prego fottimi a sangue”.  
E così se lo porta a casa. Di solito non lo fa, ma ha il cazzo così duro da non poter aspettare per trovare un albergo lontano da sguardi indiscreti. Abita in un buco di merda di periferia, lontano da tutti i suoi colleghi e spesso se ne sbatte le palle delle dicerie e se li porta in camera, i ragazzi.  
Lo sta scopando ormai da interminabili minuti, sentendolo mugolare e cercare di trattenersi, mordendo le labbra carnose. Si tiene sollevato sopra la sua schiena puntellandosi sulle mani, perché gli piace guardare il modo in cui il suo cazzo si perde tra quelle due chiappe sode. Paul lascia il cucino e afferra le sbarre della spalliera del letto, un residuato bellico di ottone che ha rubato da una discarica.  
«Oh! Cazzo!» Lo sente urlare.  
Si china verso di lui, prendedogli il viso tra le mani per baciarlo. Rallenta appena il ritmo, per evitare di venire troppo presto. Fosse per lui, lo scoperebbe per sempre. Ha il corpo e il culo più belli mai visti.  
Paul lascia cadere la testa di nuovo sul cuscino, venendo con un gemito strozzato, continuando poi a gemere debolmente per le spinte che lui continua a dare. Gli prende le natiche tra le dita, stringendole forte finché non diventano rosse, mentre viene con forza. Esce da lui, si toglie subito lo scomodo ma necessario profilattico. Lo butta da parte e si stende a fianco al ragazzo.  
«Hai il culo più bello che abbia mai visto.»  
«Anche il tuo cazzo non scherza», risponde l’altro, con un mormorio stanco. Con gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e le guance rosse, ha perso la malizia che gli ha fatto perdere la testa al pub. Gli accarezza il viso, con una certa tenerezza.  
«Davvero, che ci facevi lì, non sembra il posto per uno come te.»  
«Sono nei posti di gente non come me che trovo quelli come te.»  
«Che frase intricata», risponde Brian ridendo. Si alza e recupera boxer e preservativo, che butta nel cestino. Prende una birra dal frigo per sé e una per il ragazzo, portandogliela a letto.  
«Sei irlandese?»  
«Certo che no, i miei genitori lo erano. Io sono americano, come qualsiasi altro nei dintorni. Non sono uno di quelli che ha i genitori che vengono da un posto e si sente di appartenere a quel posto, alcuni miei colleghi sì e li trovo patetici. Tu invece?»  
«Io invece che cosa?» Paul si solleva sui gomiti per la birra e lo osserva con aperta curiosità.  
«Da dove vieni?»  
«I miei sono americani, i miei nonni pure, dobbiamo arrivare a qualche secolo indietro per trovare degli stronzi inglesi, tutto qui.»  
«Mi piaci, sai?»  
«Il mio culo se ne è accorto», dice Paul ridacchiando. «Posso rimanere a dormire qui? Non ci sono più autobus a quest’ora.»  
Brian lo guarda esitando. Di solito non fa restare nessuno a dormire. Ma effettivamente è molto tardi per sbatterlo fuori.  
«Solo perché hai il culo più bello della città.»  
Paul ridacchia e si sporge per baciarlo sulle labbra. Si alza dal letto e Paul decide che forse è meglio cambiare le lenzuola, sporche e sfatte.

Si sveglia tra le braccia di Brian, all’alba. È abituato ad alzarsi presto, lo ha sempre fatto. Ormai il suo cervello si desta automaticamente a una certa ora. Come sente cantare gli uccelli fuori dalla finestra apre gli occhi, anche se il sole non è ancora sorto all’orizzonte. Scosta gentilmente un braccio e si alza dal letto, cercando i suoi vestiti.  
«Te ne vai?»  
Si volta a guardare il ragazzo nel letto, con un bel sorriso.  
«Devo proprio scappare. Mi dispiace.»  
«Potresti almeno lasciarmi il tuo numero», mormora il rosso, la voce impastata dal sonno.  
Paul si morde il labbro inferiore, non sapendo bene cosa fare. È troppo pericoloso per entrambi. Si appoggia al materasso, accarezzando i capelli rosso fuoco di Brian.  
«Non posso. Davvero, vorrei farlo. Ma è una situazione complicata per me.»  
«Sei sposato e con figli?» Domanda, con aria stranamente serie, l’altro.  
«No no, qualcosa di ancora peggio. Di solito non lo faccio ma… tornerò al pub una di queste sere, ti trovo sempre lì, no?»  
Brian annuisce, non molto contento della decisione di Paul. Lo si può leggere dal suo sguardo.  
Si congeda con un bacio.

Una volta fuori non prende uno dei primi autobus che hanno ricominciato il loro giro diurno, ma cammina, godendosi la brezza del mattino. Il cielo alle cinque del mattino è sempre uno spettacolo, ama quella particolare tonalità di blu intenso che assume quando la notte lascia spazio al giorno. Blu e poi azzurro, sempre più azzurro, spalancando le braccia all’intenso arancione del sole. Tutte le mattine esce di casa per cavalcare, quando ancora l’aria ha l’odore della notte il silenzio regna sovrano.  
L’auto lo passa a prendere quasi un chilometro di distanza dall’appartamento di Brian. Una semplice e anonima utilitaria rossa. Per passare inosservato.  
«Dove sei stato stanotte?»  
La sua autista di fiducia si chiama Jennifer: una donna di quarant’anni con la passione per le auto e per lo sport.  
«Fuori, semplicemente fuori.»  
«Siamo tutti impazziti a cercarti.»  
Alza gli occhi al cielo, Paul, sbuffando rumorosamente. Odia avere costantemente il fiato sul collo.  
 «Sono libero di fare quello che voglio, senza infangare il nome di mio padre. Non mi conosce nessuno, anzi… non mi riconosce nessuno e questo è un bene. Posso andare nei locali a bere e a scopare un po’, dato che in casa a momenti è vietato anche solo farsi una sega.»

La donna non ribatte. Si limita a sorridere e alzare un sopracciglio. Da una parte può comprenderlo: suo padre ha posto regole fin troppo rigide di comportamento. Anche lei deve vestire in un certo modo. Ha quarantacinque anni e un corpo piacente, allenato, ma le è severamente vietato indossare abiti diversi da quelli della divisa da autista, quando è al lavoro, e nelle occasioni ufficiali, se può presenziare, niente vestiti troppo scollati o troppo corti. Niente trucco eccessivo o capelli tinti di colori diversi da quelli naturali, è accettabile solo coprire i capelli bianchi. Niente smalti dal colore acceso. Gioielli assolutamente vietati. Un filo di perle o una catenina d’oro o d’argento con appeso un simpatico crocifisso è il massimo a cui una donna in quella casa può permettersi.  
Si ferma davanti all’entrata posteriore, suona il citofono. Mentre aspetta che aprano il portone, si volta verso il ragazzo. Se ne sta lì, con la testa appoggiata al finestrino, annoiato e triste come raramente gli è capitato di vederlo.  
«Dai, su con la vita, c’è gente che darebbe non so che cosa per essere al tuo posto.»  
«Solo perché sono ricco? Su quello posso dare loro ragione, ma si dovrebbe togliere tutto il resto per essere felici. Di tutti i soldi che abbiamo posso disporre di una piccola cifra al mese. Mio padre vuole insegnarmi il valore del denaro e per la sua campagna sputava in faccia alla povertà spostando da stato a stato con il suo jet privato. Pezzo di merda», sibila.  
Jennifer sospira, non sapendo cosa rispondere alle più che motivate accuse del ragazzo a suo padre.

Paul alza gli occhi verso quella che da qualche mese è diventata la sua nuova casa. La sua nuova prigione bianca. Il simbolo del potere di quella nazione.  
La Casa Bianca.  
Suo padre non è altro che il Presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ford Mustang Boss 429

** Ford Mustang Boss 429 **

Una nuova giornata inizia a Washington DC e Paul apre gli occhi sentendo il corpo della Casa Bianca svegliarsi assieme a lui. Come ogni mattina è andato a farsi la sua camminata all’alba, per poi tornare in casa, cambiarsi e dormire ancora un paio di ore. Il Presidente poteva arredare le camere a suo piacimento e infatti mobili austori e colori cupi adornavano la stanza di Paul. Lui avrebbe preferito del semplice blu e bianco, mobili comodi e che non richiamassero a una camera mortuaria. Ma per il volere di suo padre è costretto a dormire in un triste letto a baldacchino che neanche nella peggior serie pseudo storica spacciata sulla HBO. Si e va a lavarsi, pronto per un'altra patetica giornata come figlio di Christopher Spider. L’unica cosa che suo padre gli ha concesso e di poter non apparire in pubblico. Non sa quale regalo suo padre gli ha fatto, facilitandogli le scopate. Sotto la doccia ripensa ai capelli di fuoco di Brian e sorride. 

_ Probabilmente non lo vedrò mai più, di che cosa mi preoccupo? Cosa sorrido a fare? _

In cucina trova Mary.   
Mary è forse l’essere più abietto che lui ha mai conosciuto in vita sua. Figlia della seconda moglie di suo padre, è un parassita che ha trovato il corpo ospite perfetto. Esattamente come sua madre. La osserva parlare al telefono delle sue futili questioni e assassinare un pompelmo nel suo inutile tentativo di dieta. Mary da anni prova a perdere peso. Ogni volta che lo riprende. Perché Mary si paga la liposuzione, si sfonda di cibo, tenta la dieta e poi si fa risucchiare di nuovo via il grasso dal culo. Il classico esempio di quanto i soldi possano fottere il cervello di una persona. Paul ha a che fare con lei da ormai otto anni e piuttosto che vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di quella donna, preferirebbe scopare una spogliarellista con la sifilide.   
«Ciao Paul, dormito bene?»   
«Come un bambino», risponde lui, versandosi del latte intero in una ciotola piena di cereali al cioccolato.   
Ah già, la cara Mary ha immaginarie malattie mentali che si auto diagnostica ogni mese e si è convertita alla ormai troppo famosa dieta vegan. Lo fa solo per immagine, non gliene frega un cazzo degli animali o dell’etica. Forse non sa neanche cosa voglia dire _etica_. È quello che passa per la mente di Paul mentre lancia un’occhiata agli stivaletti di vera pelle di Mary.   
Consuma la sua lauta colazione tra le occhiataccia di ipocrita rimprovero per via del latte e degli zuccheri e si defila. 

Paul non ha più scuse per non apparire in televisione. Ne è perfettamente consapevole. Prima o poi suo padre lo costringerà a fargli compagnia durante una delle sue fottute conferenze stampa. Ormai ha ventidue anni e non si può più sottrarre. Non ha più neanche la scusa dell’anno di matricola all’Università, dato che è due anni che ha smesso di abitare nel campus.   
Incontra Evelyn alla fermata del solito bus. Sono ormai quattro anni che si incontrano in quel modo, alla stessa ora e allo stesso posto. Non possono fare altrimenti.   
Evelyn è una bellezza afroamericana che ha perso una gamba durante gli attentati terroristici alla notte degli Oscar sei anni prima. Sono morte sedici persone, tra cui due attori minori e lei è stata uno dei feriti gravi. Evelyn ha però la forza di mille uomini. Cammina per strada sfoggiando la sua scintillante gamba finta, senza mai rinunciare allo stile.   
«Ehi, hai l’aria parecchio sbattuta ragazzo mio.»  
«Ho dormito poco.»  
«Spero in un altro letto.»  
«Nel letto di un finto irlandese con un pisello che dovrebbe stare in un museo.»  
Si accende una sigaretta. Fuma poco. Fa tutto poco. Scopa poco. Beve poco. Si fa poche canne. Se suo padre sapesse come “corrompe” il suo fisico a quel modo si ritroverebbe con la mandibola spaccata. La gente ha votato Spider pensando a un modello di integrità e moralità, ciò che pensano serva davvero per la lotta contro gli integralisti. La verità è che hanno votato un integralista tale e quale quelli che temono dall’altra parte del mondo.   
«Mio padre vuole costringermi ad apparire in tv, dice che ha rispettato la mia integrità morale per troppo tempo e che sarei dovuto andare a salutare la nazione al compimento dell’età adulta. Ma chi se l’incula i suoi stupidi elettori.»  
«Rovina ancora la sua immagine, lo voteranno di nuovo perché… com’è che avevo letto in giro? Ah! _Non mercifica l’immagine della sua famiglia_.»  
«Ma se si fa vedere in giro con Mary! Ma l’hai vista? Si trucca così tanto da sembrare un’altra persona, nella sua costante ricerca di attenzione. Una volta ha messo la casa sotto sopra perché un giornalista aveva fatto più foto alla segretaria di mio padre che a lei. Ma che ci vogliamo fare se Olivia è figa da morire? Fossi etero me la farei.»  
Evelyn ride e gli dà una pacca sulle spalle. Passeggiano lungo la stessa via tutti i giorni. Quella che porta all’appartamento della ragazza. Nelle ore in cui dovrebbe essere all’Università riesce a respirare, lontano dalle guardie che suo padre gli ha attaccato al culo. Nessuno è più sicuro: né in Europa, né negli USA. Ma le sue poche ore d’aria sono quelle che in teoria dovrebbe dedicare allo studio. _Diritto internazionale._ Gliene frega così poco che potrebbe svenire all’idea. Ma quello studio forzato lo ha aiutato a capire tante cose e da che parte stare in quel particolarmente stressante periodo storico.   
Steso su una panchina, tira fuori il cellulare per mostrarle la rara Ford Mustang Boss 429, l’unica macchina in cui non farebbe mai sesso per non sporcarla e rovinarla.   
«Questa sì che è una macchina», commenta lei, sorridendo.  
«Già, ma da un po’ di tempo fa un rumore strano, devo portarla dal meccanico.»  
«Ma tu sai guidarla? Non ha il cambio manuale?»  
«Non è poi così difficile, sai? Come ti ho detto, strano rumore, credo sia la cinghia. Non so quale, però. Spero non sia la cinghia di trasmissione.»  
«Conosco un bravo meccanico, ora che ci penso, si occupa per lo più di macchine di lusso, anche se ha messo a posto il mio catorcio senza discutere troppo. Ti do il numero.»

Chiude il cofano della vecchia Mercedes da collezione, e si pulisce le mani sporche di grasso con un panno altrettanto sporco di grasso. Ha i capelli legati in un disordinato chignon. È il modo più pratico per gestire i lunghi capelli rossi, ma ogni volta deve sorbirsi le ignoranti prese in giro dei suoi colleghi meccanici.   
«Allora, ballerina, hai messo a posto la Mercedes?»  
Brian si gira verso il suo datore di lavoro. Un grasso brutto ometto del sud che è già tanto se non tiene tra i denti una spiga di grano.  
«Sì, ho dovuto cambiare completamente la pompa dell’olio, era andata. Questa gente che compra le auto vecchie di trent’anni e non si spreca neanche di fare una revisione… poi corrono ai ripari quando vedono del fumo uscire dal cofano», il meccanico scuote il capo e butta il panno da parte, osservando la vecchia berlina color verde militare.   
«Che vuoi farci, questi coglioni sono la nostra fortuna, se ci pensi.»  
Brian alza le spalle e va a prendersi un goccio di acqua. Lavora in una delle officine più costose ed esclusive di Washington: sistemano e restaurano auto d’epoca e di lusso, tra di loro c’erano solo i migliori meccanici, gommisti e carrozzieri. Brian ha la fortuna di lavorare lì da due anni, anche se l’ambiente non è dei più semplici da sopportare. Omofobia, razzismo e misoginia a ogni ora del giorno e lui deve pure far finta di starci.   
Si sente sporco dentro ogni volta che fa una battuta sul culo di qualche cliente o sulla sua presunta incapacità di guidare perché donna.   
«Comunque solo una femmina poteva ridurre una macchina così.»  
Brian trattiene il fiato. Ha tre sorelle, una madre single che ha cresciuto una famiglia da sola e una nonna vedova che gli ha fatto da seconda madre quando c’era bisogno. Ha avuto tanti padri. L’unico decente è morto qualche anno prima, lasciando sua madre nuovamente sola.   
«Avanti Manny, quella cazzo di Mercedes era a pezzi. Semmai la ragazza ha preso un’inculata e non se ne accorta finché non ha sentito puzza di olio bruciato.»  
«Ho capito che la biondina ti piace, ma non tirare troppo la corda con quelle così.»  
Si accarezza l’enorme pancia dura, prodotta da problemi gravi al fegato e grasso localizzato. Brian è pronto a scommettere anche lo stipendio che una cirrosi epatica non la toglie nessuno a quel coglione. Butta giù il terzo bicchiere di acqua che getta poi in un cestino.   
«Comunque oggi si batte la fiacca», aggiunge in seguito, uscendo all’esterno per fumare.   
Il bel rosso si appoggia alla parete dell’officina e osserva il cielo anche troppo azzurro. Si chiude lì dentro dieci ore al giorno, con una mezz’ora scarsa di pausa pranzo, guadagnando uno stipendio più che buono. Lo scotto di tutti quei soldi è sopportare Manny, il proprietario. Un esperto di auto americane e europee, certo, ma Brian ogni tanto sognava di strozzarlo con una catena o qualcosa del genere. Gli è passata pure la voglia di fumare. Affonda le mani sporche nelle tasche dei pantaloni, mentre in lontananza vede arriva una Mustang d’epoca di quelle che solo chi caga i soldi può possedere. Rossa. Risplende come una fiamma in quella giornata del cazzo.   
«Quello sì che è guadagno», dice indicando la macchina.   
Quando però vede scendere il proprietario di tale bellezza, il suo sorriso si congela. È Paul. Il ragazzo dal volto angelico che si è portato a letto solo la sera prima. La sorpresa è identica nel volto dell’altro, che però sembra riprendersi più velocemente, indossando occhiali da sole e sistemandosi la giacca di pelle.   
«Mi hanno consigliato voi per la mia Mustang.»  
«Ti hanno consigliato bene, ragazzo!»

Paul non può credere che la fortuna sia così sfacciata. Osserva il bell’irlandese da dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali e si trattiene davvero da fare qualsiasi commento. Portano l’auto all’interno dell’officina.  
«Credo abbia un problema alla cinghia», si toglie gli occhiali una volta dentro. «Fa un brutto suono quando l’avvio e finché guido a basso regime.»  
«Adesso facciamo una prova nell’avviarla, per cercare di identificare da dove viene il suono, poi la solleviamo», Brian si comporta come se non lo conoscesse e Paul trova divertente quella farsa. Capire quando sia dura la vita di un gay in certi contesti.   
«Certo, mi metto nelle tue mani.»  
Brian lo guarda e poi sorride.   
«Regalo di papà?»  
«No, ho messo via un bel po’ di soldi facendo lavoretti saltuari durante la scuola superiore e poi lavorando all’interno dell’Università per comprarmela. Fosse per mio padre andrei in giro in triciclo. O con una BMW.»  
«Qualcosa contro le BMW? Al mio capo non piacciono, ma a me sì.»  
«Non mi rappresentano, tutto qui», Paul risponde con sincerità. Ha sempre visto l’automobile come uno specchio della personalità. E non una compensazione di un cazzo piccolo. Come fa suo padre.   
«Non avevi l’aria di essere uno così ricco da permettersi una macchina del genere.»  
Ecco la solita storia. Quando la gente scopre la quantità di soldi che il padre di Paul ha in banca cambia atteggiamento. C’è chi se ne approfitta, o almeno ci prova, c’è chi si sente in soggezione.   
«Te l’ho detto, solo per questa macchina ho cercato di guadagnarmeli io. È molto importante per me.»  
Brian sembra capire, un lampo passa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di simile alla comprensione.   
«Sali in macchina e metti in moto, accelera quando te lo dico, così sentiamo da dove viene il suono.»

_ Mi ricorda qualcuno, ma non so bene chi. _

«Devi lasciarmi la macchina, devo tirarla su per controllare bene. Credo sia la cinghia di trasmissione e questo vorrebbe dire cambiare tutto il blocco, è un lavoro che è meglio fare domani mattina o dopo domani, tra un’ora chiudiamo.»  
Parla senza guardarlo troppo. Paul se ne rende conto. Ha fatto di tutto per non comparire in televisione, ma assomiglia a suo padre. È il suo più grande difetto. Assomigliare a lui. Brian vuole farsi venire in mente a chi assomiglia, lo guarda sottecchi. Paul lo sa. Per quello esce poco. Per quello si concede una scopata al mese. Ha già dovuto sopportare le pretese di un fidanzato che sa di chi è figlio.   
«Ti devo lasciare un mio recapito telefonico?»  
«Sarebbe meglio, sì, così ti avviso subito quando ho fatto.»  
«Perfetto.»  
Gli dà il numero mentre Brian lo accompagna fuori dall’officina. Paul indossa gli occhiali da sole e affonda le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
«È il mio numero privato. Do a poche persone questo numero.»  
«Non hai voluto darmelo ieri», dice Brian, sorridendo appena. Senza barba pare così _pulito_.   
«Ho messo nelle tue mani la mia piccola, oggi, devo necessariamente fidarmi di te.»  
Paul sorride. Ma le pieghe del sorriso non arrivano agli occhi coperti dalle lenti scure.  
«Fa’ in modo che io non cambi idea.»  
«Lo farò», risponde Brian. 

La cena è un rituale di famiglia cui non riesce a sottrarsi. È il tripudio quotidiano di ipocrisia e falsità cui Paul deve presenziare ogni dannato giorno. Mastica il suo pane di mais lentamente mentre finge di ascoltare l’insulsa conversazione tra suo padre e Mary. Osserva sottecchi Shelley, la nuova moglie di suo padre: una sorta di copia incartapecorita della figlia, con le tette rifatte e i capelli cotonati.   
«Quanto pane mangi, Paul, è un miracolo che tu non sia ancora ingrassato una decina di chili.»  
«Non è una miracolo, è metabolismo, devo aver preso da mia madre.»  
Eccolo, l’argomento tabù. Sua madre. La donna che il super religioso cristiano signor Spider è riuscito a mettere all’angolo con calunnie e diffamazioni per giustificarne il divorzio.   
Sua madre abita in California, lontano da tutto e da tutti, lontano anche da lui. Solo perché Christopher è riuscito a toglierle la patria potestà. Mary lo guarda in cagnesco e suo padre gli lancia il più pericoloso degli sguardi.   
«Esci sempre ogni mattina», dice suo padre, portandosi alle labbra un’enorme fetta di carne.   
«Vado a studiare, dove vuoi che vada? Mi vedo a pranzo con Evelyn, sto un po’ con lei e poi torno qui. Sono in vacanza, ma ciò non significa che mi debba rilassare troppo.»  
«Ma che bravo», commenta ironica Mary. Odia così tanto non essere considerata che è capace di inventarsi qualsiasi cosa. «Esci la mattina per vederti con la tua fidanzatina che non ci hai ancora presentato.»  
«Non è una storia così importante», risponde Paul sbattendo le ciglia. «Non il vizio di portare in casa, nella Casa Bianca, ogni persona che mi porto a letto.»  
Suo padre sbatte la mano sul tavolo.  
«Non intendo intraprendere questo tipo di conversazione a tavola, davanti a questo cibo benedetto da Dio. Voi due non dovreste neanche fornicare prima del matrimonio, ma so quanto sia difficile per voi giovani rimanere puri in un mondo di perdizione e perversione come questo», porta le mani davanti al viso, fino a quasi coprirlo. Paul lo considera un grande attore, carriera che avrebbe dovuto continuare. Da giovane Christopher Spider ha fatto qualche apparizione in film hollywoodiani della vecchia scuola, là dove ha conosciuto sua madre. Il resto è storia. Conserva ancora la bellezza di un divo anni ’60: occhi scuri, pelle abbronzata, riccioli neri e una profonda stempiatura che Paul teme di ereditare.   
Eppure è stata la sua avvenenza e la sua parlantina a farlo vincere alle elezioni. Quello e la paura della gente per il ritorno degli attentati negli Stati Uniti d’America.   
«Io non ho rapporti», commenta prontamente Mary.   
«Davvero? Saresti disposta a provarlo con una visita ginecologica?»  
Paul è perfido e sorride davanti agli occhi sgranati della sorellastra.   
«E tu? Sei disposto a provare che vai davvero a donne con un video che lo dimostri?»  
«Basta ho detto! Decoro! Maledizione, un po’ di decoro!»  
Shelley si tocca il seno, là dove dovrebbe esserci un cuore, mentre Mary sobbalza visibilmente. Paul chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo a quell’ennesima cena senza senso.   
«Volete conoscere Evelyn? Allora vi porterò Evelyn, con la promessa che mi lascerete stare e che non pretenderete niente da noi.»  
«Pretendere qualcosa da te è assai difficile», dice suo padre, il Presidente. «Non ti ho ancora convinto a presenziare a una mia funzione pubblica, capisco l’apparire in televisione, ma il non apparire al mio fianco praticamente mai è come una dichiarazione d’intenti.»  
«Quali intenti?»  
«Non appoggiare il mio mandato.»  
Paul sposta gli occhi verso di lui, posa il pane di mais. Sorride molto lentamente, cercando le parole.   
«Non hai bisogno della mia presenza per portare avanti il tuo mandato. Nessuno può schiodarti dal tuo ruolo. Almeno fino alla fine del quarto anno.»

_ In che razza di situazione sono messo, vivo in una fottuta soap opera. Dovrei anche avere una relazione da soap opera.  _

Osserva il numero scritto a caratteri bianchi sullo sfondo blu del suo cellulare. Paul. Non si è mai interessato a nessuno dei ragazzi trascinati nella sua camera da letto. Paul ha _qualcosa_ intrappolato nel fondo dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri. Qualcosa di triste. Spegne la sigaretta nel piccolo posacenere di vetro e si alza. Si prepara per la solita serata con gli amici al pub e sa che quella sera non troverà il ragazzo appoggiato al bancone. Aveva detto che sarebbe tornato, ma non di certo così presto.   
«È già stata una fortuna vederlo oggi, non tirare troppo la corda», si dice allo specchio, mentre si infila una maglietta a caso.   
Butta giù birra come se fosse acqua. È quello che si aspettano da lui. Si sente sporco. Falso. Debole. Preferisce nascondersi in un pub irlandese, circondato da gente urlante, convinta seriamente che le origini possano legarli tutti. Lui assomiglia a loro, ma nessuno di loro assomiglia a lui. Ha lasciato la città in cui è nato, San Francisco, attraversato il paese per scappare. Solo per ritrovarsi solo di nuovo. Non ha veri amici, Brian, e ogni giorno gli pesa sempre di più.   
Esce dal pub sulle gambe mal ferme e non sente subito la voce che lo chiama.   
«Brian!»  
Occhi azzurri come il cielo d’estate lo bloccano a metà strada verso casa.  
« Brian… stavo passando di qua assieme a un’amica. Diciamo che mi ha dato uno strappo.»  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
Paul sorride e alza un sopracciglio.  
«Mi sentivo soffocare, avevo bisogno di aria fresca. E di una buona birra. Qua sono davvero buone. Anche troppo, vedendo come ti sei conciato.»  
Il rosso ridacchia e si appoggia a lui mentre camminano verso la macchina, una berlina grigia tirata a lucido. Appoggia le mani sulla pelle morbida del sedile e quasi si addormenta.   
Uno schiaffo lo riporta alla realtà. La berlina è grigia. La pelle è morbida. Ma al posto del bellissimo Paul c’è Philip. Dalla pelle nera e i lunghi capelli che cadono in treccine. Pericoloso come una vedova nera. L’uomo a cui doveva dei soldi.   
Arrivato a Washington si è trovato da solo e bisognoso di soldi, prima di trovare lavoro all’officina, così ha fatto la stronzata di chiederli a uno strozzino.   
La sua insicurezza lo ha messo nella merda.   
«Phil, te lo giuro, il mese prossimo…»  
«Il mese prossimo e quello dopo ancora.»  
Philip si veste elegantemente di nero, indossa anelli d’oro alle dita e il suo viso pare scolpito nell’ebano.   
«Spezzategli un dito.»  
Un uomo a cui Brian non ha dato alcuna importanza gli prende il braccio sinistro e gli tira indietro il medio fino a spezzarlo di netto. Vede bianco. Il dolore lo inonda come fuoco, colpendolo come un pugno in pieno petto. Si prende la mano tra le dita di quella sana e si lascia scaricare sull’asfalto.   
«Il tuo peccato è esiguo, rispetto a quelli che devo affrontare ogni giorno e che valgono ben più di un dito spezzato. Ma ti do un consiglio: non prendermi per il culo. So dove abiti. So dove lavori. So anche chi ti scopi. I miei soldi, alla fine del mese.»  
Brian trova la forza di sollevare lo sguardo e vedere per un ultimo istante gli occhi corvini del suo aguzzino, prima che scompaia dietro la portiera di una berlina grigia.   
Si rialza a fatica, cercando di raddrizzare il dito, che se ne sta in un’innaturale posizione che gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco.   
Cammina verso casa, da solo. Nessuna auto si ferma più a dargli un passaggio. Neanche nella sua immaginazione.   
  
  
  



	3. The good girl and the bad boy

** The good girl and the bad boy **

****

Si presenta a lavoro con la mano ingessata. Questo non piace a Manny. Eccome se non gli piace. Strofina le mani sporche di grasso sul ventre tondo e scuote il capo.  
«La mano, porco cazzo!»  
Sputa parole e pezzi di cibo. Brian mischia la rabbia per ciò che gli è successo la notte prima al disgusto.  
«Senti è successo stanotte. Un coglione mi ha quasi investito in macchina e nel cadere mi sono fratturato un dito. Al pronto soccorso hanno detto che guarirà in fretta.»  
«Sì, in fretta, e intanto cosa pensi di fare con una mano sola? Grattarti il culo mentre guardi gli altri lavorare?»  
Brian segue il datore di lavoro nel piccolo ufficio dietro l’officina, alzando gli occhi al cielo. In realtà Manny ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere incazzato: ha pochi meccanici a disposizione e uno in meno significa rallentare il lavoro a livelli eccessivi. Trattandosi poi di macchine di lusso con clienti esigenti, Brian comprende lo _scazzo_ di Manny.  
«Cosa devo fare, lasciarti a casa il tempo che recuperi?»  
«Io sono ambidestro, Manny, e poi è solo la mano sinistra, sono più abile con la destra, ma non sarebbe stato comunque un problema.»  
«Sì che lo è! Rallenterai il lavoro. C’è quella cazzo di Mustang su cui lavorare, te ne sei dimenticato? È un lavoro che avevamo promesso di finire in settimana, una cazzata, cambiare la cinghia, ma hai bisogno di due mani per farlo!»  
«Volevo proprio chiederti di continuare a lavorare sulla Mustang, adoro quella macchina e, come hai detto tu, è un lavoro semplice da fare. Devo solo rimuovere un pezzo e sostituirlo con un nuovo, ti prego, Manny, fallo fare a me. Poi mandami pure a casa se vuoi.»  
L’uomo l’osserva con i suoi piccoli occhietti da maiale – la prima cosa a cui Brian pensa quando lo vede – e annuisce.  
«Spero che al pronto soccorso ti abbiano dato tutti i documenti che attestano che non ti sei fatto male a lavoro.»  
«Ma certo, Manny… non ti devi preoccupare per quello. Ora mi metto al lavoro sulla macchina. Grazie.»

Gli trema lo stomaco, fatica a mangiare. Quello che è successo la notte prima non è stato solo spiacevole, è stato spaventoso. Brian manda la maggior parte dei soldi che ha a sua madre e alla sorella più piccola, accontentandosi di vivere con un terzo del suo stipendio, con il quale potrebbe permettersi ben più di un monolocale puzzolente in periferia. Due sorelle lavorano, ma essendo sposate e con figli, limitano di meno il loro sacrificio. Sua madre ha perso il lavoro tre anni prima, cadendo in un brutta depressione, e così Brian e le sue sorelle cercano di aiutarla almeno dal punto di vista finanziario, mentre la più piccola studia ancora. Non è così semplice. Prende un altro boccone di riso saltato e cerca di masticarlo lentamente. Nella piccola saletta ristoro, il televisore parla senza voce. È da solo durante la pausa pranzo e troppo infastidito dalle stupide televendite ha deciso di mettere il muto. Non gli importa nulla. Non gli importa nulla di niente, neanche del telegiornale.   
Ma è proprio mentre guarda il telegiornale che un campanello suona nella sua testa. Anche piuttosto forte.  
Il presidente in diretta per uno dei suoi soliti discorsi alla Nazione. Appena lo vede spegne il televisore, non sopportandolo. Di solito. Non quel giorno, perché il televisore non è suo. È costretto a mandare giù bocconi di riso di plastica davanti alla faccia di merda più odiosa di tutto il paese. Ma quel campanello continua a suonare. I boccoli scuri sono i medesimi e anche gli occhi, anche se di colore differente. Spalanca la bocca, arrivando alla verità con inquietante precisione. Alza il volume, incuriosito. Parlano della sua prima moglie e di come si sia ridotta a vivere a Hollywood. Quando mostrano la foto di lei per poco Brian non soffoca con il suo riso saltato comprato al discount. Gli stessi occhi azzurri. Assomiglia così tanto ai due genitori che Brian non ha più dubbi.  
Si è scopato il figlio del presidente degli Stati Uniti. 

_ Mi sono infilato in un bel sacco di merda. _

Evelyn è bellissima quella sera. Indossa un elegante tubino color pastello e ha abbandonato orecchini sgargianti per delle piccole perle. Tutto per aiutare il suo amico Paul. Si sente come una mummia inguainata in un vestito che la fa apparire due taglie in meno. Tanto lo sa che verrà additata dalla sorellastra di Paul per il suo “culone”, salvo poi venir riempita di complimenti sul fisico e sul coraggio di mostrare le proprie forme. Forse di cui Evelyn fa fiera, fierissima. Che nessuno tocchi il suo culo enorme.  
Paul le sorride. Anche lui è vestito come un damerino. È sempre vestito a modo alla Casa Bianca.  
«Sei stupenda.»  
«Grazie, lo so. È Chanel, vero? Mai nella vita avrò i soldi per comprarmi questa roba. Grazie…»  
«Di niente, dopo quello che dovrai subire stasera, un abito a tre zeri è il minimo.»  
Evelyn sorride, arricciando il naso a patata.  
«Mi fai sentire un po’ una zoccola così.»  
«E invece sei la mia finta fidanzata che devo presentare alla mia purtroppo vera famiglia», assottiglia lo sguardo. Gli occhi azzurri si fanno cupi. «Meglio andare ora.»

La pelle scura di Evelyn risalta sul verde acqua del tubino, ma c’è qualcosa che proprio Mary non può fare a meno di notare, ed è la protesi meccanica che scintilla. La fissa, con quei suoi occhietti troppo vicini, sul naso troppo a punta. Evelyn è abituata agli sguardi. La gente passa e lancia un’occhiata, capita ogni tanto qualche bambino cresciuto da un idiota che commenta stupidamente e a volte qualche bambino che rimane invece meravigliato. Evelyn ha speso uno stipendio per una gamba meccanica delle più moderne e all’avanguardia, con uno splendido disegno floreale in rilievo sul metallo. Lo sguardo da pesce lesso di Mary però è irritante. Evelyn se lo sente addosso, la rende nuda. La giudica ogni passo che fa. Ogni “clank” metallico che produce le sopracciglia sottili di Mary si muovono. È così irritante che Evelyn non resiste e si gira a guardare Paul, lanciandogli uno sguardo esplicativo.  
«Che dite? Ci accomodiamo a tavola?»  
I convenevoli sono durati poco, per la sanità mentale di Paul, che deve fingere di apprezzare il sorriso a trentadue denti del padre, le occhiate stranite della matrigna e le risate mal trattenute della sorellastra. È tutto così fottutamente irritante. 

Il presidente è fiero nel suo completo da svariati migliaia di dollari. Probabilmente il prodotto per capelli che usa per rendere i suoi riccioli splendenti equivale a uno stipendio di Evelyn. Paul è disgustato da tutto. È come se i suoi “parenti” non vedessero l’ora di mostrare quanto è bello essere ricchi e in forma. Come se fossa un concetto da ribadire. Evelyn è intelligente e tiene la parte egregiamente, mangia tutto quello che le viene servito, persino le carote, che lei detesta. Si parla poco a tavola. Poco di cose che in qualsiasi altra famiglia si parlerebbe. Lavoro, istruzione, progetti. No. Si parla solo della guerra in Medio Oriente, la Terza Guerra del Golfo iniziata proprio da Christopher Spider. I soldi dei contribuenti vanno a finire nelle tasche dei produttori di armi mentre giovani soldati vengono massacrati ancora e ancora nel deserto, tra la polvere e il sangue. Come se non bastasse, il Presidente Spider ha creato un conflitto diplomatico difficile da saldare quando ha deciso di bombardare i paesi nord africani, sparando quasi in casa all’Europa, che non l’ha presa bene. Quella parte del conflitto si gioca in Borsa. Spider fa finta di niente, ma era dalla grande crisi del 2006 che i prezzi non erano così alti.  
«Ho provato a vedere per un appartamento più vicino al centro, ma è davvero difficile con i prezzi alle stelle», Evelyn cerca di sorridere sempre quando critica qualcosa. Sorridi. Sorridi le aveva detto Paul. Non importa se alla fine di te si ricorderanno solo i denti. Alla fine è l’unica cosa che resta delle persone. I denti.  
Paul mangia in silenzio. È tutto insapore. Ogni tanto ripensa ai capelli color fuoco del ragazzo incontrato al pub irlandese. Non pensa solo ai suoi capelli rossi. Arrossisce appena, mentre si porta alla bocca degli asparagi.  
«A cosa stai pensando, Paul? Sei silenzioso.»  
Mary s’intromette come sempre. Non gli lascia neanche la libertà di pensare in pace.  
«Pensavo a come state trattando Evelyn. Nella vostra falsa cortesia non avete avuto riguardo, con lo sguardo, della sua gamba finta, continuando a fissarla come se fosse qualcosa di alieno. Le protesi esistono da decenni e sono molteplici le ragioni per cui una persona può perdere un arto. Voi guardate solo la sua pelle nera e le sue umili origini, la state studiando come si fa a una gara di bellezza per cani.»  
«Sei sempre così melodrammatico», risponde Mary stessa, arricciando il naso di plastica.  
«Non le avete neanche chiesto che lavoro fa! Da dove viene, che scuole ha fatto, come ci siamo conosciuti io e lei. Cazzo, la prima cosa che avete pensato bene di chiedere e se fosse d’accordo o meno dell’invio di nuovi aerei da guerra in Siria. O se la tortura sia o meno un mezzo efficace. Ma… ma potete chiedere a una ragazza che avete insistito che io portassi a cena se la tortura è un mezzo efficace?»  
«Sono il Presidente, Paul, alla mia tavola non si parla di sciocchezze.»  
Gli occhi scuri di suo padre sembrano riflette ciò che ha dentro. Ha un cuore di pietra ed è stato il denaro a trasformarlo in un mostro. Qualche film da giovane, figlio di industriale, giusto per dimostrare di essere capace di fare qualcosa di diverso, in famiglia. Da ragazzo doveva avere il suo stesso spirito combattivo e ribelle, ma appena ha posato il culo sulla poltrona della grande azienda metal meccanica di suo padre i soldi devono aver cominciato a scorrere al posto del sangue. Sua madre prima di andarsene lo ripeteva come un mantra: “tuo padre non era così, non era così, non era così”.  
«Comunque se vi interessa sono nata qui, cresciuta qui, e ho studiato qui. Scuole pubbliche, perché i miei non potevano permettersela una privata. Mio padre era un barista e mia madre addetta alle vendite di un grande magazzino. Tutto abbastanza nella norma, direi», dice Evelyn, togliendo Paul da una discussione altrimenti senza fine. «Ho perso la gamba in un incidente d’auto. Non guidavo io, un mio amico. Un tizio non si è fermato allo Stop e ci è venuto addosso. La mia gamba è rimasta intrappolata nella lamiera e furono costretti ad amputarla, in ospedale, per via delle sue condizioni e infezioni. Che altro posso dire? Sono contenta di aver incontrato Paul, non perché è ricco e bello, come potreste pensare, ma perché è un ragazzo dai saldi principi e con un suo ideale personale che approvo.»  
«Non mi pare che i suoi principi siano poi così saldi, non credo condivida neanche la nostra stessa linea politica», per la prima volta in tutta la sera Shelley parla e lo fa a sproposito, come sempre. Ha il cervello anche più piccolo di quello di sua figlia.  
«Un democratico in una famiglia di repubblicani è già una tragedia, nella famiglia presidenziale poi…»  
Paul fissa Mary e posa coltello e forchetta sul piatto di porcellana.  
«Forse la tragedia è l’opposto. Dipende dal punto di vista da cui guardi la cosa. Non credo che la popolazione siriana sia contenta di vedersi rovesciare addosso altre bombe, come non credo che gli americani si aspettassero di finanziare una guerra che non volevano con le loro tasse.»  
«Hanno attaccato il nostro paese», comincia Mary, aggrottando le sopracciglia sottili.  
«E noi il loro. Non sarà con la diplomazia che si risolveranno le cose, ma neanche con la violenza. Non facciamo che dare ai terroristi più motivazione per venire qui e farci saltare in aria altre volte.»  
Il silenzio cala pesante nella stanza. Evelyn si gira verso Paul, che finalmente ritrova l’appetito e finisce di mangiare i suoi asparagi, mentre sente gli ingranaggi nel cervello di Mary e Shelley che tengano inutilmente di ribattere. Suo padre potrebbe farlo abilmente. Ma non lo fa. Guarda il figlio con aperta ostilità.  
La sua freddezza persiste fino a fine serata. 

«Non puoi andare avanti così, Paul. Ti faranno uscire di testa.»  
Evelyn si toglie il tubino verde acqua e lo posa sul letto. Non si vergogna di mostrare il suo corpo a Paul, non si vergognerebbe neanche se lui fosse eterosessuale. Indossa una maglia sul seno nudo e dei pantaloncini da corsa. Paul è steso sul divano, in casa di Evelyn, dove si sono rifugiati dopo la terrificante cena.  
«Se tiro la corda ancora un po’ mio padre è capace di farmi arruolare coattamente. Io, da solo, in mezzo a tutti quegli uomini in divisa. Non ha neanche idea del favore che mi farebbe.»  
Paul scherza, ma ha paura che una cosa del genere possa accadere davvero. Suo padre ha il potere di farlo. Spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere di plastica dell’amica e si alza dal divano.  
«Credo che andrò a bere qualcosa. Mi dispiace davvero di averti resa partecipe di una cosa così… squallida. Mio padre è un pezzo di merda e quelle due stronze condividono un cervello fatto per lo più di acqua stagnante. Tra qualche tempo dirò loro che ci siamo lasciati, che siamo rimasti solo amici, così non mi stresseranno più per farti venire per un’altra imbarazzante cena. Però una cosa la voglio sapere: perché hai mentito riguardo alla gamba?»  
«Che cosa dovevo dire? “I nemici dell’America hanno fatto un attentato durante gli Oscar e io ero lì come contro figura nel seguito di Mad Max?” Avrebbe dato loro solo manforte. Io non odio i siriani o gli iracheni, come popolo, per ciò che è successo. Per ciò che mi è successo. Odio i terroristi e credo che sia un sentimento comune. Ma tuo padre sarebbe riuscito facilmente a rigirare la frittata a suo favore. Tu lo sai. Io lo so. È già tanto se non ha tirato fuori numeri e statistiche sui reati che gli afro americani compiono in confronto agli uomini bianchi.»  
«Mi dispiace davvero tanto, non volevo che…»  
Le braccia morbide di Evelyn lo stringono e le sue labbra carnose, ancora coperte di rossetto rosso, lo baciano appena sulla guancia.  
«Non sei tu che devi scusarti. L’ho fatto perché ti voglio bene. Solo… cerca di stare attento. Tuo padre è meno stupido di quello che sembra.»

_ Perché deve essere tutto così difficile? _

Fumo e alcol e gioco d’azzardo. Anche con un dito rotto Brian non riesce a togliersi certi vizi. Essendo a corto di denaro si limita a bere un paio di birre. Niente poker quella sera. Niente dadi. In verità gioca poco. Meno da quando ha chiesto soldi in prestito perché era stato quasi costretto a spedire due stipendi a sua madre, per le spese mediche.  
Gioca a biliardo con un amico, senza pretese, mentre parlano di sport. Brian segue ancora il basket, come ha sempre fatto da quando aveva undici anni. Ma in mezzo a tanti amanti di baseball e football è davvero difficile trovare un appassionato con cui scambiare due chiacchiere. Per fortuna c’è Philip.  
Entra nel pub e sembra avvolto da una luce argentata. È Paul. Si congeda dal biliardo con una scusa e si avvicina al bancone.  
«Di nuovo da queste parti.»  
«Cercavo proprio te. Giornata pesante… ho bisogno di distrarmi. Se capisci quello che voglio dire.»  
Appoggia i gomiti al bancone e sorride. Se non fosse per il dolore alla mano, Brian potrebbe sentire i cori degli angeli nella testa. Paul nota il gesso e la fasciatura e fa domande. Ovviamente.  
«Un regolamento di conti. Al capo ho detto che è stato un incidente ma… ho fatto una cazzata e ora ne pago il prezzo.»  
«Vuoi parlarne altrove?» Domanda Paul, le ciglia lunghe e scure che creano ombre sensuali sugli occhi azzurri. 

Casa di Brian. Profumo di Brian. Impronte di Brian. A Paul piace invadere quegli spazi intimi e caldi, tutto così diverso dalla vastità della Casa Bianca, in cui è confinato nelle sue austere stanze ogni giorno.   
Brian prende una birra e gliela porge. Si siede al suo fianco sul divano e lo afferra per i ricci, cercando un bacio che agognano entrambi da troppo tempo. Solo pochi giorni. Sembrano mesi. Paul diventa burro tra le mani di Brian, si scioglie letteralmente con le sue labbra, così calde da fargli perdere il controllo.  
Ha bisogno di quello. Di libertà e di sentirsi stretto tra le braccia di qualcuno.  
Per quanto riguarda Brian, non sa se parlare o meno. Non sa se dire “io so chi sei” o se rimanere in silenzio e continuare a baciarlo. Gli sfiora il viso con le dita sane della mano sinistra, che lascia poi scivolare verso il collo. La medicazione è rigida, è scomoda.  
«Se è di soldi di cui hai bisogno, posso darteli io.»  
La voce di Paul è piena di piacere e di tristezza allo stesso tempo. È come se volesse scopare piangendo, Brian lo sente. Lo percepisce.  
«E se poi finissi per approfittarmi di te, oh angioletto pieno di soldi e che guida una Mustang.»  
«Mi farei usare molto volentieri da te», sussurra mentre lo attira a sé.  
Si stende sul divano e lo trascina con sé, facendo cadere la bottiglia di birra ancora chiusa che teneva ancora in mano.  
«Voglio sentirmi realmente utile per qualcuno. È come se avessi continuamente le mani legate», sussurra ancora, alzando il mento e osservando le crepe sul soffitto con gli occhi socchiusi. Vede e non vede, mentre le labbra che succhiano la pelle della sua gola lo fanno impazzire.  
Riesce quasi a dimenticare l’orrenda serata, l’imbarazzante cena a cui ha dovuto sottoporre la sua amica Evelyn. Non vuole sentire il pericolo. Ogni volta che esce di casa e si posta da solo – o quando pensa di essere da solo – e teme di essere scoperto. Non vuole più vivere nella paura. È disposto anche a farsi chiudere in un’accademia militare se è necessario. Ma vuole essere libero. Quella sera è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.  
Lo cerca. Gli solleva le maglia. Cerca la sua pelle. Gli apre i pantaloni e quasi si strappa di dosso i propri. Se fotte delle protezioni, quella sera. Scalcia via i jeans fino alle caviglie a arriccia il naso alla porzione di saliva che Brian ha sputato sulla propria mano. Si aggrappa al cuoio consumato del divano. Fa male. Si sente vivo, almeno. È vivo. Il cazzo di Brian è duro, è caldo, lo ferisce, è dentro di lui e lo fa sentire qualcosa di diverso da una bambola di pezza. I suoi capelli rossi sanno di fumo e di sapone, deve essersi lavato prima di andare al pub. Se lo immagina per un attimo lavarsi quei lunghi capelli color fuoco con una mano sola e ride.  
Cerca il suo viso, le sue labbra ancora.  
Avrebbe potuto infilarsi in un bar qualunque e ricominciare da capo. Gli veniva abbastanza semplice attirare gli uomini. _Quegli_ uomini. Quelli che voleva lui.  
Eppure aveva scelto di tornare in quel pub. Poteva aspettare qualche giorno, la chiamata di Brian per andare a riprendersi la Mustang. Perché aspettare? Perché nascondersi?  
Si morde il labbro mentre Brian gli libera una caviglia dai jeans, in modo da poter avvicinare la sua gamba al proprio fianco e tenerla stretta. Lo scopa quasi con urgenza, violenza, forse afflitto dalla stessa sua inquietudine. Se la volta prima c’era stata una violenza frenesia, questa volta è una disperata urgenza che li spinge a cercarsi come due animali. Un attimo prima pacati, un attimo dopo aggrovigliati tra sudore e sperma.  
Lo sente venire in un getto caldo sul suo ventre. Gli alzato la maglietta per venirgli addosso. Paul sorride. È quel genere di cose che gli piace fare. Nessuna inibizione o vergogna. Brian gli sorride mentre si china su di lui. Glielo prende tra le labbra e succhia piano. Paul ha goduto così tanto che neanche si è accorto di non essere venuto. Lo fa tra le labbra dell’irlandese ed è come morire di nuovo.  
«Posso rimanere a dormire?»  
«Pensavo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto», mormora Brian, appoggiando il viso al suo ginocchio piegato, mentre gli accarezza una coscia. «Certo che puoi rimanere a dormire.»  



	4. Bastard Sister

** Bastard ** ** Sister **

****

Si sveglia col profumo di caffè. Affonda il viso nel cuscino e sente anche il profumo di Brian. Rotola sulle lenzuola bianche, stiracchiandosi con un mugolio soddisfatto. Non ha avvisato nessuno se non Jennifer con un messaggio. Immagina la Casa Bianca immersa nel caos. Vede davanti al volto suo padre rosso di rabbia e sorride. Si solleva sui gomiti, giusto il momento di veder arrivare Brian con un vecchio vassoio sui cui ha posato due tazze di caffè fumanti e dei muffin.   
«Sono uscito il tempo di prendere i muffin, c’è un negozio di dolciumi proprio qua dietro. Spero ti piacciano.»  
«E a chi non piacciono?» Risponde Paul con voce roca, adocchiando il muffin al cioccolato.   
Lo prende tra le dita e lo spezzetta, portandoselo alla bocca in piccoli bocconcini.   
«Mia madre lo mangiava così», dice quando Brian lo osserva sorridendo, addentando il suo muffin senza farsi problemi. «Lei aveva la capacità di apparire raffinata anche mangiando una banana. Il più delle volte l’apriva, la spezzava e si portava i pezzi alla bocca con eleganza. Mio padre è stato l’unico a non capire la sua vera essenza: era un’attrice non una…» Si ferma, accorgendosi di star rivelando troppo.  
«Una first lady?»  
Sgrana gli occhi e si gira di scatto verso Brian. L’altro sorride e si porta dietro le spalle i lunghi capelli rosso fuoco.  
«Ho visto uno di quei programmi del cazzo sui gossip e c’era una foto del Presidente e della sua ex moglie, è stato facile fare due più due.»  
«Ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno.»  
«Perché dovrei farlo? Guarda che lo so che razza di Presidente abbiamo, mi domando solo come tu riesca a…»  
«Sopravvivere?» Domanda Paul, alzando un sopracciglio. Ha la stessa espressività di sua madre, a volte un po’ tragica, troppo avvezza alla recitazione. «Fingendo, è l’unica cosa che posso fare. Potrei metterlo in ridicolo pagando giornalisti fior fiori di quattrini rivelando loro che sono gay, che mi piace scopare nelle dark room delle discoteche, che mi faccio qualche sottoposto di mio padre, magari il suo autista, che è un tipo niente male. Potrei raccontare questo mare di bugie e lui sarebbe abbastanza intelligente da rigirare la frittata a suo favore. Sai che alcune associazioni di omosessuali lo votarono? E tutto perché il caro vecchio Abel non si era dimostrato abbastanza aperto alla cessione di diritti fondamentali. Aveva solo detto di aspettare, che fare una legge non è semplice come decidere cosa bere al mattino, ma loro per ripicca hanno dato il loro voto a un misogino omofobo bastardo. Finirebbe per costringermi ad arruolarmi, mi spedirebbe in guerra. Da una parte mi farebbe un favore; pensa a quante scopate si fanno all’accademia… ma dall’altra…»  
Brian lo ascolta in silenzio, mangiando di tanto in tanto il suo muffin, che ormai ha perso qualsiasi attrattiva. Ricco o povero, ognuno ha la sua dose di tragedia nella vita. E chi non ce l’ha a volte è così idiota da andarsela a inventare, invece di ringraziare la fortuna.   
«Non dico che avresti dovuto dirmelo, perché capisco la segretezza, solo che… non ti preoccupa di mettere in pericolo le persone con cui vai?»  
Paul si volta di nuovo verso di lui, dopo aver prestato attenzione al suo caffè, accigliato.  
«Cosa devo fare allora? Vivere relegato alla Casa Bianca e ammazzarmi di seghe?»  
«No beh… come riesci a non farti scoprire?»  
«Per fortuna ho degli amici, tipo Jennifer, la mia autista. E anche Evelyn, quella che posso definire la mia migliore amica, che ha la passione per la vagina, a differenza mia, ma che finge saltuariamente di essere la mia ragazza. L’ho dovuta persino portare a cena, è stato imbarazzante e degradante. Per lei come per me.»  
«Sono stati così cattivi?»  
«Con una ragazza di colora che indossa una taglia più grande della ventisei di molte volte e con una protesi al posto di una gamba? Sì. Una minoranza etnica che mio padre associa soprattutto alla delinquenza, un corpo non proprio tonico, simbolo di pigrizia mentale, secondo lui e la mia schifosa matrigna. Almeno non ha avuto niente da dire sulla sua protesi, a chiunque può succedere di perdere un arto, in un modo o nell’altro.»  
«Evelyn come ha perso la gamba?»  
Paul non ha voglia di parlare di lei, della sua amica che si è dovuta sottoporre a una radiografia da parte del peggior Presidente degli Stati Uniti della storia e della sua nuova e patetica famiglia.   
«L’attacco terroristico alla notte degli Oscar, lo ricorderai. Lo ricordano tutti. Era una delle controfigure del nuovo Mad Max. È sempre stata robusta, ma prima era molto muscolosa, con la perdita di una gamba e il trauma che ne è seguito, non se l’è sentita di andare in palestra di nuovo… ognuno reagisce a modo suo. Sta accettando il suo corpo per quello che è adesso e io l’ammiro molto. Ma a mio padre ha detto di aver perso la gamba in un incidente d’auto.»  
«Mh, se gli avesse detto di esser rimasta menomata per colpa dei terroristi islamici non oso immaginare che piega avrebbe preso la cena», Brian posa la tazza vuota sul legno del vassoio.   
«Vedo che capisci. Seriamente però, non dirlo a nessuno. Sono anche disposto a darti dei soldi per chiudere la bocca.»  
Brian alza le mani e aggrotta le sopracciglia, visibilmente offeso da quelle parole.  
«Senti, non so con che razza di gente hai avuto a che fare, ma non voglio soldi. Sarò anche un poveraccio ma non così disperato da ricattare qualcuno.»  
«No, tu non lo sei. Perdonami.»  
Paul scosta il vassoio e si alza, accennando un sorriso di scuse.   
«Però, se tu dovessi aver bisogno di denaro per quell’altra tua questione… in quel caso ti aiuterei volentieri.»  
Brian sorride a sua volta, si alza col vassoio tra le mani, per andare a posarlo in cucina. Casa sua è un’unica stanza, un piccolo open space con solo il bagno, ovviamente, a parte. A Paul piace quell’intimità, il fatto che sia un ambiente piccolo, ma confortevole, lontano dall’enorme vastità di camere da letto così grandi da poterci mettere una vasca da bagno grande come una piscina nel mezzo. Probabilmente tanta gente lo avrebbe odiato per la sua ricerca di spazi piccoli, come dei nidi dove sentirsi al sicuro, quando con i suoi soldi potrebbe permettersi un’intera e lussuosa baita in montagna. Ma lui non chiede molto, solo un guscio dove non sentire più niente, non vedere più niente, sentirsi al sicuro. 

Mary si è insospettita da tempo riguardo la veridicità delle affermazioni di Paul. Non ha mai creduto che quella grassa ragazza di colore fosse la sua fidanzata e non ha mai creduto che lui sparisse per giornate intere per stare con lei. Quando la sera precedente lo ha visto uscire in silenzio, senza dire niente a nessuno, ha deciso di seguirlo. Ha noleggiato una macchina per non essere riconosciuta, dato che Paul è uno stupido appassionato di auto e avrebbe riconosciuto subito un pezzo della collezione di suo padre.   
Paul non è più uscito dall’appartamento del tizio rosso con cui si è incontrato. Non potendo stare ad aspettarlo per tutta la notte, è tornata a casa, con la testa piena di domande e di risposte.   
Non ha mai provato simpatia per il suo fratellastro: un arrogante soggetto, altezzoso nei modi e nelle parole, convinto di esserle superiore in tutto. Disprezza apertamente qualsiasi scelta e poi nasconde se stesso dietro scuse e bugie. Mary può persino umanamente capire perché Paul nasconde la propria omosessualità, che lei considera una malattia mentale come un’altra, ma sente di volergliela far pagare, almeno un po’. Nessuno si è mai domandato quanto fosse intelligente, lei. Tutti a guardare Paul il ribelle, l’intelligente, il talentuoso ragazzo che si prodiga per gli altri. Mentre lei non ha fatto altro che arrancare dietro per tutta la vita a gente che di talento ne aveva, puntando tutto su un’altra cosa che le mancava, ma che poteva creare: la bellezza. Ne parla al passato solo perché ora la bellezza è convinta di averla, ed è una moneta molto più comune dell’intelligenza. E odia il fatto che Paul sia nato già bello, troppo somigliante a sua madre.   
Lo avrebbe messo al suo posto, una volta per tutte. 

Trova Jennifer nel garage, intenta a fare manutenzione alla macchina che usa per scarrozzare in giro Paul.  
«Sai dov’è Paul?» Le chiede a bruciapelo, senza neanche salutarla.  
La donna solleva lo sguardo; una patetica quarantenne che è riuscita a trovare lavoro come autista solo per i suoi centinaia di attestati di partecipazione a corsi sulla guida sicura.   
«Stasera è uscito per gli affari suoi, aveva voglia di guidare mi ha detto. Perché me lo domandi?»  
«Non è rientrato.»  
«Sarà rimasto da Evelyn», risponde di fretta la donna, tornando a occuparsi poi della sua stupida macchina.  
«Visto che è il giorno di riposo di George vorrei che tu mi accompagnassi in un posto.»  
Jennifer solleva di nuovo lo sguardo e questa volta un sopracciglio si alza.  
«Io? Sai guidare, puoi andare da sola.»  
«Anche Pual sa guidare e può andare da sola.»  
«Perdonami Mary, ma tu non sei figlia di sangue del Presidente, solo la figlia della sua attuale compagna. Paul ha già subito due attacchi, uscendone illeso solo per miracolo. Solo nell’ultimo anno ha potuto girare da solo, senza scorta. La gente non lo riconosce neanche più, ma i terroristi sì.»  
«Ti farò licenziare dicendo a mio padre che hai sempre coperto l’omosessualità di Paul, accompagnandolo in discoteche per froci e cose del genere», dice alla fine Mary, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno rifatto.   
Jennifer spalanca la bocca e poi ride. Una risata falsa come la sua sorpresa.  
«Ragazzina, sei proprio fuori strada… Paul non è gay.»  
«Ragazzina? Ricordati con chi stai parlando e ora accompagnami dove ti ho chiesto.»  
Jennifer ha imparato molte cose nella vita: la prima è che gli arroganti di quel calibro si possono mettere a tacere solo con un pugno in bocca, la seconda è che non vale la pena di perdere un lavoro ben retribuito per aver spaccato i denti alla più ignobile delle creature.   
Alla fine la porta dove vuoi, ma non mi prima di aver mandato un messaggio a Paul.

Ha finito per fermarsi a mangiare da Brian. Vorrebbe restare lì tutta la vita, a parlare di cose futili, di cose importanti, di cose profonde e di cazzate inimmaginabili. Vorrebbe stare lì a scambiarsi baci, come due ragazzini in piena pubertà. E poi scopare, come due adulti immersi in un seconda adolescenza. L’intimità che trova con Brian quasi lo commuove, lo conosce da appena due giorni e si sente in sintonia con lui come se lo conoscesse da mesi. Forse è perché esce così poco di casa che il calore di una persona lo stordisce, non sa dirlo. Mentre è steso sul divano, con Brian sopra di lui che gli bacia l’addome, gli arriva un messaggio. 

“Mary mi ha costretta a portarla in giro a fare shopping, mi ha minacciata, dicendo che avrebbe detto a tuo padre che io so della tua omosessualità, nascondendo tutto e incoraggiandoti. Ti conviene risolvere questo casino al più presto o va a finire che le faccio saltare i denti.”

Paul salta in piedi come una molla. Sordo alle domande di Brian si riveste in fretta e furia e farfuglia una scusa e una risposta. Che cosa può raccontargli? Che la sua maledetta sorellastra ha scoperto il suo “sporco” segreto e che minaccia chi lavora per lui. Jennifer è la sua autista, la donna che si occupa della sua sicurezza e dei suoi spostamenti. È così irritato da tremare, spaventato anche, sperando che le minacce di Mary siano vuote. Deve ricordarsi sempre di trovarsi davanti a una persona convinta di essere intelligente, stupida in fin dei conti, ma furba. Eccessivamente furba, oltre che vile.   
Gli viene in mente una cosa. Un piccolo segreto di Mary che ha tenuto da parte, in un angolo del cervello, per anni.   
Un piccolo segreto da tirare fuori in momenti come quello. 

Tornato a casa – nella sua ultra protetta e odiosa Casa Bianca – cerca Mary per gli appartamenti privati del Presidente e la trova nella sua stanza, intenta a spacchettare gli inutili acquisti fatti quel giorno.  
«In una paese che sta attraversando di nuovo una brutta crisi economica, come figli del Presidente dovremmo mostrarci più frugali e umili, sicuramente meno spocchiosi.»  
Mary si gira e sorride. Sorriso tipico di chi la sa lunga, di chi pensa di avere in mano la situazione.   
«E tu dovresti fare meno il galletto, con il padre che ti ritrovi.»  
«Ah, quando sgancia i soldi però è _nostro_ padre, vero?»  
Gli occhi azzurri di Paul osservano la ragazza con malcelato disprezzo.   
«Cosa pensi di fare? Di tenermi in pugno minacciando di dire tutto a mio padre? Tu credi forse di essere completamente pulita?»  
Mary incrocia le braccia sotto il seno rifatto e assottiglia lo sguardo. Nel complesso riesce a risultare ridicola, ma Paul non ha tempo per ridere.   
«Devo forse… tirare fuori i certificati medici delle due tue interruzioni volontarie di gravidanza. Un’altra cosa che il Presidente Spider odia più dei diritti degli omosessuali sono i diritti delle donne.»  
Gli occhi azzurri si sgranano e le gote impallidiscono. Paul sa più cose di quelle che vorrebbe sapere, ma è costretto a tutelarsi davanti al nido di serpe che gli si è creato attorno nel corso degli anni. Partendo dal suo ex fidanzato, che lo ha reso meno disponibile verso gli uomini in difficoltà economica, come Brian, per quello che gli ha fatto. Mary è solo la ciliegina su una torta fatta di odio, discriminazione e diffidenza che aveva costruito nel tempo.   
«Metti via le armi, per questa volta, Mary. Hai perso la partita.»

_ Ma non la guerra.  _

Esce in strada, di nuovo. La strada che ora è buia e pericolosa. Si è coperto i capelli neri con il cappuccio di una felpa e in lontananza guardie del corpo lo pedinano.   
Non sopporta più quella vita. Non è il primo figlio di un Presidente a dare scandalo, non sarà l’ultimo. Solo che il timore reverenziale che prova per suo padre gli impedisce di trovare la forza, la stessa forza che solitamente ha nel combattere le battaglie degli altri. I diritti delle minoranze etniche, i diritti degli omosessuali, i diritti delle donne e della loro libertà a usare il loro corpo come preferivano. I diritti anche delle minoranze sessuali, di tutta quella splendida gamma di colori che formava l’arcobaleno.   
Eppure non lottava e non lotta mai per il suo diritto di vivere una vita in pace. Nato nella famiglia sbagliata, nel momento sbagliato della storia: suo padre aveva tentato altre volte, ma era sempre stato sconfitto. Fino al giorno in cui gli attentati terroristici non hanno scosso di nuovo gli USA e la gente nel pieno della paura sono andati a votare un tiranno. 

Si sente addosso il peso del mondo, ma non è lui a guidare il paese. Potrebbe rovesciare suo padre con la facilità con cui si distrugge un formicaio africano, ma resta nell’ombra. Così come in quel momento si ferma all’ombra tra le luci di due lampioni. Se ne sta lì nel mezzo e attende.   
Guardie attendono nell’ombra insieme a lui, discrete, vestite di nero. Sfrutta la sua posizione per una volta, per evitare che la sorella acquisita possa seguirlo, possa immortalarlo in quel momento tramite un paparazzo. Soprattutto perché non vuole nascondersi. Corre il rischio, una volta tanto.   
Vede arrivare Brian. Cammina guardandosi in giro, con le mani in tasca e i capelli rossi come il fuoco legati in una coda appoggiata sulla spalla. Paul si abbassa il cappuccio, per rendersi riconoscibile e gli va in contro, sentendo dietro di sé i passi leggeri delle guardie del corpo che non lo lasciano un secondo.   
Affonda il viso nella sua spalla, stringendolo forte. Fino a qualche ora prima aveva intenzione di chiamarlo, chiudere i rapporti, inventare una scusa. Poi gli è venuta in mente sua madre e la sua incredibile fuga d’amore.  
Sorride mentre lo stringe. Solleva il viso e cerca gli occhi di Brian tra tutto quel fuoco illuminato appena dalle luci giallastre dei lampioni.  
«Ti sto mettendo in un casino», sussurra, in modo che tra loro resti intimità.   
Brian sorride e gli accarezza i capelli, tirandogli appena i boccoli scuri.  
«Ci sono abituato. Ti ricordo che mi hanno spezzato un dito perché ho l’abitudine di cacciarmi in situazione di merda.»  
Paul gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, incurante degli sguardi delle guardie del corpo, che pensano solo a fare il loro lavoro, almeno così Paul spera.   
«Andiamo a prendere un caffè. In una caffetteria, non a casa tua e non sediamoci nel tavolo all’angolo, ma davanti alla vetrata.»  
«Ma tu non sei uno dei quei personaggi importanti che rischiano la vita?»  
«Ci prenderemo il caffè in compagnia di una ventina di guardie del corpo. Dovrai farci l’abitudine. Sempre se vorrai», dice Paul sorridendo appena, speranzoso e un po’ incerto.  
Brian annuisce e basta, gli posa un bacio leggero sulla fronte e si avvia con lui.   
  



End file.
